Morph Moth
Biography Marcia Shyneet was a Reploid built by an unnamed scientist. She became enamored with the concept of restoring things from scrap from a young age. As a result, she became a scrap merchant, selling parts to many factions during the first Maverick War. She sympathized with the Mavericks and would join up with the X-Hunters during the second Maverick War. To ensure her loyalty, she was infected with the Maverick Virus. She was renamed Morph Moth and became one of the X-Hunter Generals. She was retired by X with her weakness, the Speed Burner. For some reason, someone rebuilt her in secret. She eventually became pals with Commander Yanmark. However, they tend to bicker from time to time. She was sent to the Room where she became friends with Mac the Chicken. She and Mac would share knowledge with each other. The Skaven came in and destroyed the Room's Dimension. As a favor to Mac, Morph Moth and Commander Yanmark murdered the Tweedies in cold blood. She created a shop dedicated to reselling scrap parts. One day, Zwei tried shoplifting at the shop, but got caught. One day, Blast Hornet brought back a Pichu to her Scrap Shop and they adopted the cute bastard. She later took on a security guard position at Freddy's pizzeria in order to care for the little bugger. Abilities * Flight: Morph Moth can fly using her wings. As a bonus, she can shed scales which can be used to blind her opponent. * Laser: Morph Moth can fire a laser from her hands. * Silk Shot: Morph Moth can gather various debris around the area and turn it into a deadly projectile * Matter Devour: Morph Moth is extremely omnivorous and can turn any form of matter into energy. She mostly uses it to devour fabric. Personality Morph Moth has essentially the same personality as Marcia Shyneet, since they're counterparts. However, Morph Moth is willing to murder a person in order to make her friends happy. Relationships * X and Zero: Doesn't trust them since they're Maverick Hunters * Marcia Shyneet : They're pretty close since they're counterparts. They even mourned the loss of their other counterparts when they got killed by outside forces. * Commander Yanmark: They're friends since they're insect-like Reploids. They do bicker from time to time. * Mac the Chicken: They're friends because they're scientists. They even worked on a way to escape the Room when it was devoured by Skaven. One day, she would like to work on another project with her. * Zwei: Tried to shoplift from Morph Moth's shop once. Is barred from that shop after that incident. She doesn't trust him any further than she can toss him. * Blast Hornet: One of Marcia and Yanmark's friends. Marcia and Yanmark helps her interact with humans. * Pichu: Marcia thinks he's so freaking cute. He's such a good friend! Gallery File:Yammark_&_Morph_Moth.jpg Josh pillar girls.png|Awaken, my Mistresses! Morph Moth vs. Ignitrix.jpg|Morph Moth vs. Ignitrix Koikatsu Marcia.png|Marcia if she was more like a bird 2EB3B1F7-23EC-492E-90C6-A546E4ABB75D.jpeg|Morph Moth drinking from an E-Tank marcy_bday.png|Morph Moth handing a cake to June. Art by Mr. Kirb. Category:Gender-Flipped Counterpart Category:Female characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Marcia Shyneet Category:Mega Man Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:LGBTI+ characters